Dumbledore treu ergeben für immer
by Kathy-Moony
Summary: Ein altes Haus, ein Hokrux, Dumbledores Mörder und die Wahrheit über die Nacht in der, der Schulleiter sein leben lies. Oneshot [Spoiler HBP]


**Disclaimer: **Nix meins, alles JKR's.

**A/N:** Wollte diese Story umbedingt schreiben. Ich glaube einfach das die Person gut is.. es muss so sein, es geht einfach garnich anders.. nein nein nein g.. ja ja ich verfalle in Wahnsinn.

Is nen One-shot. Zwar nen bissl lang aber wollt die Story nich auf verschiedene Kapitel verteilen. Sie gehört einfach 'zammen. Naja bleibt mir nix anderes als euch viel spaß beim Lesen zu wünschen.

Und wer Lob/Kritik oder sonst was übrig hat könnte es ja vielleicht, eventuell mir als Review hinterlassen. Büdddö ganzliebguck

**Dumbledore treu ergeben – für immer**

**von Kathy-Moony**

Quietschend öffnete sich die schwere, hohe und prachtvoll verzierte dunkle Eichentür. Mit vorsichtigen schritten trat er in das große wenn nicht sogar riesige Anwesen.

Einst gehörte dieses Anwesen, das nahe an einer Küste stand, zu den schönsten Häusern Schottlands, mit seinem wunderschönen Garten, der mehr einem Park glich und damals tausende von Blumen, jeglicher Art, beherbergte. Die zwei Statuen aus Granit, welche Dachse darstellten, bewachten den Eingang zu dem Anwesen. Legendär waren auch die zwei großen Brunnen, die zu beiden Seiten des Kiesweges thronten, die gold verzierten Fensterrahmen, die immer strahlendweiß wirkenden Häuserwände and denen Efeu gleichmäßig empor schlängelte und natürlich diese wunderschöne Tür die so ebenmäßig und prachtvoll verziert war das man glaubte dies könne nicht aus Menschenhand entstanden sein.

Doch nicht diese Atemberaubende Schönheit machte dieses Schloss ähnliche Anwesen so berühmt sondern diejenige, der das Haus einmal gehörte; Helga Huflepuff. Einst eine der vier Gründer der legendären Hogwarts-Schule für Hexerei und Zauberei.

Doch nun, nach all den Jahren, war von dem wunderschönen Haus kaum noch was zu sehen. Es wirkte herunter gekommen. Im Park blühten die Blumen nicht mehr um die Wette, die Dachsstatuen hatten Macken und große Risse, die Brunnen spieen schon lang kein Wasser mehr, die Häuserwände strahlten nicht mehr weiß sondern waren grau und schmutzig, die Gold verzierten Fensterrahmen waren mit Dreck bedeckt und selbst die einmal so wunderschöne Eichentür wirkte wie ein Eingang zu einem Besenschrank. Das Anwesen war verlassen, schon seit mehreren Jahrhunderten. Helga Huflepuff hatte keine Nachkommen, die nach ihrem Tode das Haus bewohnten und so verfiel es in all den Jahrhunderten schließlich gänzlich.

„Lumos" flüsterte Harry und betrat die große mit Marmor geflieste Eingangshalle.

Hier war er also nun. Hier würde er den Kelch von Helga Huflepuff finden, den Voldemort in einen Hokrux verwandelt hatte. Er war sich sicher ihn hier zu finden. Nach vielen Nachforschungen schien es keine andere Möglichkeit zu geben, denn alle Hinweise führten zu diesem Anwesen.

Langsam durchschritt er die Halle und jeder Schritt halte in diesem großen Marmornen Raum wieder. Er war allein. Das war nicht Klug, das wusste er. Doch für ihn gab es im Moment keine andere Möglichkeit. Nicht nachdem was beim letzten Hokrux geschehen war:

Zwei Monate nach Dumbledores Tod fanden er, Ron und Hermine das echte Slytherin Medaillon in Sirius altem zu Hause. Von diesem Zeitpunkt an wusste Harry wer R.A.B war. Es war kein anderer als Sirius Bruder Regelus Amondrus Black. Es schien keinen Zweifel zu geben. (A/N: Ich weis nicht sonderlich einfallsreich aber das ist ja auch nicht die Thematik der Story)

Also zerstörten Harry, Ron und Hermine diesen Hokrux doch irgendwas war schief gegangen, den gerade als der Hokrux zerbarste ging ein heller Strahl von ihm aus. Hermine ging einen Schritt darauf zu, um es sich näher anzusehen, doch genau in diesem Moment zersprang der Hokrux gänzlich und ein schwarzer Strahl schoss auf Hermine. Sie fiel sofort leblos zu Boden, sie war zwar nicht Tod aber diese letzte Gegenwehr des Hokruxes raubte ihr fast alle Lebenskraft. Ab diesem Zeitpunkt lag seine beste Freundin im St. Mungo. Das war jetzt 4 Monate her und sie erholte sich nur sehr langsam.

Nie wieder würde Harry so etwas zu lassen. Nie mehr würde er seine Freunde, die seine einzige Familie waren, so in Gefahr bringen.

Sein Herz verkrampfte sich bei dieser Erinnerung schmerzlich und er wusste dass er das richtige tat. Es konnte einfach nur das richtige sein, heimlich sich in dieser trüben und kalten Nacht hier her zu schleichen und seine Freunde in Sicherheit zu wissen.

In der Mitte der Eingangshalle blieb er stehen. Wo könnte Voldemort Helga Huflepuffs Kelch versteckt halten? Sein Bauch sagte ihm die Kellerräume; es würde einfach zu einem Hochglanz Slytherin, wie Voldemort einer war, passen.

°°°°°°°

Die Kellerräume zeigten sich als eine Art kleines Labyrinth. Dunkle Gänge kreuzten sich, führten in verschiedene Richtungen, kreuzten sich wieder. Mehrere Türen zeigten sich dicht gefolgt nacheinander, doch jeder Raum hinter diesen schweren kastanienbraunen Türen schien gänzlich leer. In manchen dieser Räume fand Harry jedoch alte, verstaubte und vergilbte Bücher in Anderen versiffte Pergamentrollen und in wieder anderen fand er merkwürdig riechende Zaubertrankzutaten doch von diesem verdammten Kelch fehlte jede Spur.

Harry wollte gerade niedergeschlagen aufgeben und die oberen Stockwerke durchsuchen als unter seinen Füßen blaues licht aufflammte. Moment…

„Ist das eine Falltür?" hörte er sich selber Flüstern und ging in die Knie.

Tatsächlich unter ihm war eine schwarz-braune Falltür aus schwerem Holz. Sie war unter der dicken Staub- und Dreckschicht kaum zu sehen nur das blaue Licht, das unheilvoll aus den Ritzen hervor drang, umrandete den kleinen Einstige.

Zögernd trat Harry einen schritt zurück, umfasste den kleinen Metallriemen, der sich perfekt in das Holz fügte, und öffnete die Falltür.

Harry hielt sich die Hand vor die Augen als ihm der helle Schein des Lichts ins Auge stach. Nur sehr langsam gewöhnten sich seine Augen an das grelle Licht welche von der Dunkelheit des Kellers sehr empfindlich waren. _Was bei Merlins Namen hat das zu bedeuten?_

Harry zögerte. Sollte er es wagen und die Leiter hinabsteigen? Harry straffte die Brust. Jetzt war er schon hier und wenn dort unten tatsächlich der gesuchte Hokrux war dann musste er ihn zerstören. Es war seine einzige Chance diesen widerlichen Bastard namens Lord Voldemort zu vernichten.

Er atmete einmal tief durch und setzte dann einen Fuß auf die Leiter. Langsam stieg er sie hinab und unten angekommen schaute er sich um. Es war ein großer, gewölbter Raum und ähnelte in keinster Weise den anderen Kellerräumen. Er sah schlicht und einfach edler aus. Die Wände waren nicht aus kaltem Stein sondern aus weißem Granit und mit verschiedenen Mustern verziert. Harry vermutete dass dieser Raum früher als eine Art Schatzkammer verwendet wurde.

Sein Blick glitt an der Wand entlang und blieb an einer kleinen Einbuchtung hängen. Da stand er, der goldene Kelch von Helga Hupfflepuff, den er einst in Dumbledores Denkarium gesehen hatte.

Doch davor stand jemand. Mit dem Rücken zu ihm gewandt. Es war eindeutig ein, in schwarzem Umhang gehüllter, hoch gewachsener Mann. Dieser murmelte stätig unverständliche Worte vor sich her und hielt seinen Zauberstab in die Höhe von dem dieses mysteriöse, stechende blaue Licht ausging.

„Wer sind Sie?" fragte Harry mit fester Stimme und zielte mit dem Zauberstab auf den Mann.

Sofort verstummten die gemurmelten Worte und das blaue Licht erlosch. Nur noch die Fackeln an den Wänden spendeten nun fahles Licht.

Der Mann drehte sich langsam um….

„Snape?" Harry schaute seinen ehemaligen Zaubertränke Professor geschockt an.

„_Professor _Snape, Potter! Wo sind denn deine Manieren geblieben?" zischte dieser und blickte ihn aus schwarzen, kalten Augen an doch um seine schmalen Lippen bildete sich ein zynisches Grinsen.

Da war er wieder, dieser unbeschreibliche Hass der in ihm aufkochte. Hass wie er ihn schon lange nicht mehr gespürt hatte, nicht seit der Nacht in der Dumbleodore ermordet wurde. Ermordet von IHM – Severus Snape.

Harry griff seinen Zauberstab noch fester.

„CRUC…" brüllte er doch er konnte den Fluch nicht vollenden, denn schon hatte Snape ihn mit einer laschen Bewegung abgewehrt.

„Na na Potter. Ich habe doch gesagt keine unverzeihlichen Flüche. Das passt einfach nicht zu dem Goldjungen, der du bist. " sagte dieser und verzog sein Gesicht zu einem noch breiteren Grinsen. „Und wie ich sehe schaffst du es noch immer nicht den Mund zu halten und deinen Geist zu verschlissen" er zuckte mit den Achseln „Naja eigentlich habe ich es ja auch nicht anders erwartet"

Der pure Hass auf diesen Mann lies seinen Körper erzittern, doch die Hand mit der er den Zauberstab hielt blieb ruhig und umfasste den Stab noch fester. Wie er diesen Mann der nun vor ihm stand nur verachtete. Der Mann der Albus Dumbleodre ermordet hatte, kaltblütig und ohne jegliche Emotion.

„Halt dein Maul du verräterische Mörder" spie er aus und konzentrierte sich: _Crucio_ sagte er in Gedanken. Doch wieder wehrte Snape den Fluch mit einem lässigen Zauberstabschlenker ab.

„Das wird dir auch nichts helfen Potter. Nicht wenn du nicht lernst deinen Geist zu verschlissen" sagte Snape, das zynische Grinsen war nach Harrys Worten aus seinem Gesicht verschwunden.

„Na dann kannst du ja jetzt froh sein, dass du es mir nie beigebracht hast" antwortete Harry kalt. Er duzte in Bewusst; ein verräterischer Bastard wie er es war, hat es einfach nicht verdient mit Respekt wie einem ‚Sie' begattet zu werden.

„Das glaubst du also? Du glaubst tatsächlich das ich dir Okklumentik nicht gelehrt habe?"

„Natürlich nicht! Voldemort brauchte mich für die Prophezeiung. Du widerlicher Bastard hast mir natürlich nicht Okklumentik gelehrt. Du hättest deinem ‚Kumpel' ja dann die ganze Show vermasselt"

„Das ist ja mal wieder typisch Potter" zischte Snape und ging ein paar Schritte auf Harry zu „Du bist zu dumm um deinen Geist zu verschließen und schiebst aus diesem Grunde mir die Schuld zu. Ich sag ja, genauso arrogant wie dein Vater."

„Wage es nicht, Snape" sagte Harry gefährlich leise und ging nun selbst ein paar Schritte vorwärts, den Zauberstab stetig auf Snapes Brust gerichtet „Wage es nicht über meinen Vater zu sprechen."

„Oh Angst, das ich den Glanz deines Vaters besudle?" das bekannte, zynische Grinsen setzte sich wieder auf sein blasses Gesicht „Es tut mir leid Potter aber es ist nun mal die Wahrheit. Dein Vater war ein arroganter, hochnässiger…."

Harry machte nun einen großen Schritt auf Snape zu und drückte ihm den Zauberstab an die Kehle. Kurz trat schrecken in Snapes Gesicht doch einen Augenblick später fasste er sich wieder und blickte nur kalt und ruhig in diese gefährlich blitzenden grünen Augen.

„Vielleicht war mein Vater arrogant und ja vielleicht stolzierte er durch die Schule" der Hass wurde immer schlimmer, schien seine Kehle zuzudrücken „Doch er hat es nicht verdient zu sterben. Du bist derjenige der es verdient hat. DU bist dieser verdammte Todesser der Voldemort diese verdammte Information über die verdammte Prophezeiung gab. Die Prophezeiung die ihn veranlasste meine Eltern zu töten." Seine Stimme wurde zu einem flüstern „Und glaube mir Snape dafür wirst du bezahlen. Sowie du für Dumbledores Tod bezahlen wirst"

Vor lauter Hass, der unaufhaltsam in Harry sprudelte, übersah er den Schmerz der sich plötzlich in Snapes sonst so kühlen Augen abzeichnete.

„Du weist es also!" Snapes Stimme klang verbittert.

„Ja, ich weis es." Harry drückte den Zauberstab noch tiefer in Snapes Kehle „Es muss dein größter Tag gewesen sein als Voldemort meinen Vater ermordete. Der Traum der endlich in Erfüllung ging und das du der Auslöser zu dem ganzen warst muss dein Glück in unendliche weiten befördert haben"

_Was diskutiere ich hier eigentlich mit dieser übergroßen Fledermaus _dachte Harry_ ich sollte ihn ermorden._

Harry wollte gerade zu einem erneuten Fluch ansetzen als Snape plötzlich seinen Kopf wegdrehte.

„Merlin ja, ich habe deinen Vater mehr gehasst als jeden anderen und tu es auch immer noch" seine Stimme begann zu vibrieren „Aber glaubst du wirklich ich wollte das er stirbt? Das er ermordet wird?" Er stoppte und blickte in Harrys Augen „Ich habe deinem Vater wie auch deiner Mutter nie den Tod gewünscht, nie!"

Harry lies sich durch Snapes schmerz in der Stimme und im Gesicht nicht beirren.

„Oh ja, jetzt kommt die gleiche Masche wie bei Dumbledore. Er hat es dir abgekauft, stimmts? Er war so gutgläubig, er hat an dich geklaubt. Und was machst du? Du TÖTEST ihn"

„Verdammt Harry. Kapierst du es immer noch nicht?" platzte Snape heraus, drückte sich von Harrys Zauberstab weg und ging einige Schritte zurück.

„Was?" fragte Harry milde Überrascht. Er hatte Snape noch nie seinen Vornamen hatte aussprechen hören.

„Ich bin auf deiner Seite! Ich kämpfe gegen den dunklen Lord! Ich will ihn genauso Tod wissen wie du! Und ich habe nie verrat an Dumbledore begangen."

„w..w. was?" stammelte Harry. Er war geschockt. Nicht das er Snape glauben schenkte, Nein das tat er nicht. Doch die Art wie Snape das sagte verunsicherte ihn. Warum? Hätte Snape jetzt seine treue zu Voldemort beschworen, da war sich Harry sicher, wäre er besser damit klar gekommen.

„Ich war und bin Dumbledore immer noch verpflichtet. Meine Treue gilt ihm und nur ihm".

Harry wachte aus seiner kurzzeitigen Trance wieder auf

„Dumbledore ist Tod! DU HAST IHN ERMORDET"

„Verdammt, ich weis" Snape drehte sich weg und seine Stimme wurde leise „Ich habe es nicht gern getan. Aber er hat es verlangt"

„Natürlich hat Voldemort es verlangt er.."

„Nicht Voldemort" _Snape benutzt seinen Namen? Was ist hier los? _„Dumbledore!"

„W..w..was? W.. warum sollte er? Verdammt was redest du da!" Harrys Zorn wich einer Verwirrung die ihn nicht klar denken ließ.

_Er ist ein Mörder, Harry. Du solltest ihn töten anstatt hier rumzustottern. Er versucht dich nur in eine Falle zu locken. _Schalte sich Harry. Doch irgendwas stimmte hier gewaltig nicht und kein Fluch kam über seine Lippen bzw. in seine Gedanken.

Snape seufzte, atmete einmal tief durch und begann zu erzählen.

„Es war Dumbledores Plan. Ein radikaler aber doch brillanter. Alles begann im Sommer letzten Jahres. Voldemort gab Draco den Auftrag Dumbledore zu töten. Durch Zufall bekam ich Wind von Dracos absurden Auftrag. Mir war sofort klar, dass es Draco nicht gelingen würde und selbst Voldemort schien es zu wissen. Er gab ihm im Grunde nur den Auftrag um sich so an Lucius Malfoys Fehler zu rächen. Dennoch berichtete ich es Dumbledore. Dieser vermutete dann, dass mich wahrscheinlich Dracos Mutter Narzissa aufsuchen würde. Außerdem ahnte er das Narzissa irgendeinen Weg finden würde mich dazu zu bringen Draco zu helfen oder sogar für ihn diesen Auftrag zu erledigen. Dumbledore nahm mir dann das Versprechen ab, dass ich darauf eingehen solle falls es soweit kommt. Ich hoffte dass sich Dumbledores Theorie nicht bewahrte" Snape seufzte „Doch natürlich behielt Dumbledore recht. Narzissa lies mich den unbrechbaren Schwur schwören. Ich vermute du weist was er bewirkt?"

Harry nickte nur. Diese Geschichte schien spannend. Wahr oder nicht wahr.

„Ich sagte Dumbledore sofort das ich es nicht tun werde. Doch er hatte natürlich andere Pläne. Er erinnerte mich an das Versprechen das ich ihm gab. Das Versprechen das ich alles tun soll was er verlangt." Wieder lies er einen Seufzer vernehmen.

Harry erinnerte sich daran wie Dumbledore auch ihm dieses Versprechen abnahm. Kurz bevor sie sich auf den Weg in die Höhle machten.

„Dann, kurz vor Ende des Schuljahres war es soweit. Draco hatte es geschafft Dumbledore in die Enge zu treiben und schließlich tötete ich ihn."

„Ok, auch wenn die Geschichte mit dem Versprechen und so wahr sein sollte, Dumbledore wollte nicht sterben. Ich war auf dem Turm und ich habe ihn flehen gehört, ich habe gehört wie er dich angefleht hat es nicht zu tun. Aber du…du mieser….."

„Das war kein flehen es nicht zu tun. Es war ein flehen es JETZT zu tun?"

„Was?"

„Ja, er hat mich mit Leglimentik erneut an mein versprechen erinnert. Und mit dem Wissen dass du, wo du doch alles mit eigenen Augen gesehen hast, - ja ich wusste dass du dort oben unter deinem Tarnumhang standest – nun deine ganze Konzentration auf Voldemorts Vernichtung beschränken wirst, tötete ich ihn" Er schaute Harry tief in die Augen „Auch das gehörte zu Dumbledores Plan. Er wusste, dass du nach seinem Tod alles tun würdest um die Welt vor dieser Bestie zu befreien, deine macht noch weiter ausbauen. Und wie ich sehe hatte er Recht behalten. Denn du bist hier! Alleine und Mächtiger als ich es je erwartet hab. Naja abgesehen von deinen Okklumentik Fähigkeiten"

Harry wusste dass sich Snape dieses Kommentar nicht verkneifen hatte können. Und komischer Weise war er nicht böse. Im Grunde wusste er ja selber, dass er das noch unbedingt lernen musste bevor er auf Voldemort traf.

Harry lies sich die ganze Geschichte noch mal durch den Kopf gehen. Es klang logisch und ganz nach Dumbledore. Doch konnte Harry Snape immer noch nicht vertrauen, es schien unmöglich.

„Woher weis ich das, dass Wahr ist was du sagst? Woher soll ich wissen das, dass nicht ein mieser Trick ist?"

„Dann ist es an der Zeit es dir zu beweisen" sagte Snape hob seinen Zauberstab und legte ihn sich an die Schläfe. Als er ihn wieder wegzog klebten nicht ein sondern drei silbrige Fäden an seinem Zauberstab. „Das sind meine Erinnerungen, ich werde sie dir zeigen."

Harry guckte ungläubig herum und Snape schien zu bemerken nach was er suchte.

„Dazu brauchen wir kein Denkarium. Ich kann sie dir in deine Gedanken setzen".

Mit diesen Worten hob er den Zauberstab murmelte etwas und die drei silbrigen Fäden schossen auf Harry zu und drangen in seine Gedanken. Es ziepte ein wenig doch nun waren Snapes Erinnerungen auch seine.

_Die Tür zu Dumbledores Büro flog auf und ein verunsicherter, verschreckter und deutlich jüngerer Snape betrat den Raum. Dumbledore, der hinter seinem Schreibtisch saß schaute Snape durchdringend an und wies mit einer Handbewegung auf den Stuhl vor seinem Schreibtisch. Snape nahm darauf Platz._

„_Danke, Professor Dumbledore, dass Sie sich Zeit nehmen mich anzuhören" sagte Snape und klang ein wenig kleinlaut._

„_Was liegt dir auf dem Herzen, Severus?" meinte Dumbledore freundlich._

„_Ich.. ich weis nicht ob Sie es wissen. Aber ich bin ein Todesser"_

_Dumbledore seufzte_

„_Diese Tatsache blieb mir nicht verborgen. Und ich bedaure es sehr"_

„_Wie? Sie wissen es? Und trotzdem sind Sie meiner Bitte, mit Ihnen zu reden, gefolgt?" Snape schaute ungläubig in die warmen Augen auf._

„_Natürlich!" sagte er offen und legte seine Fingerkuppen aufeinander „Worüber wolltest du mit mir sprechen?"_

„_Es.. es geht um den Mord an den Potters."_

„_Das habe ich vermutet"_

_Snape senkte seinen kopf und starrte auf seine Schuhe._

„_Das.. das wollte ich nicht" seine Stimme brach „Ich.. ich bin an allem Schuld. Hätte ich doch nur meinen Mund gehalten."_

„_Nun" Dumbledore stand auf und ging um seinen Schreibtisch „Ich will dir nicht verhehlen du wärst nicht der ‚Auslöser' an diesem traurigen Geschehen. Was du getan hast war falsch doch an dem Mord trägst du keine Schuld, die trägt einzig und allein Voldemort" _

_Snape zuckte beim Klang Voldemorts Namen zusammen fuhr jedoch weiter, den Kopf weiterhin gesenkt._

„_Ich wusste nicht was dass zu bedeuten hatte, was ich da im Eberkopf gehört habe. Ich dachte mir dass es vielleicht wichtig sein könnte aber nicht das so etwas geschehen könnte. Erst vor zwei Tagen wurde mir bewusst was ich angerichtet habe.. als.. als ich es erfuhr" er stockte und blickte hoch zu Dumbledore. Harry zuckte zusammen, in Snapes Augen blitzen Tränen „James und Lilly TOD"_

_Er vergrub sein Gesicht in seinen Händen. Dumbledore schaute ihn wieder durchdringend an – anscheinend wand er in diesem Moment Leglimentik an._

„_Ja, es ist ein bedauernswerter Verlust vor allem für den jungen Harry…."_

_Snape unterbrach ihn_

„_Professor ich will und ich kann das nicht mehr. All dieses grauen und diese Morde ich kann das nicht mehr ich will nicht mehr, nicht so." er blickte von seinen Händen auf „Als ich mich entschloss Todesser zu werden habe ich nicht gedacht das mich so etwas erwartet. Ich wollte nur ein wenig… Anerkennung und wollte das mich die, die mich Jahrelang in Hogwarts triezten und verspotteten fürchten. Aber all diese Morde und diese Grausamkeiten wollte ich nicht. Ganz bestimmt nicht. Professor bitte helfen sie mir, ich kann einfach nicht mehr" Snape klang so unglaublich ehrlich und betroffen, dass selbst Harry fühlte, dass jedes Wort das er hörte der Wahrheit entsprach._

_Dumbledore setzte sich wieder hinter seinen Schreibtisch und lehnte sich nach hinten. In seinen Augen blitze es plötzlich Väterlich._

„_Ich wusste immer dass du eine gute Seele hast. Und ich glaube ich kann die helfen." _

Die Erinnerung verblasste und die Nächste kam zum Vorschein.

_Abermals flog die Türe des Schulleiters auf und wieder betrat Snape das Büro. Dieses Mal der Snape den Harry kannte. Er hielt sich mit keiner Begrüßung auf sondern ging schnellen Schrittes vor den Schreibtisch und blieb dort stehen._

„_Es ist geschehen, Albus. Narzissa hat mich den unbrechbaren Schwur schwören lassen und wie du vermutet hast soll ich, falls es Draco nicht gelingt dich… töten" Man sah Snape an, dass er das Wort töten nicht gern über die Lippen brachte vor allem nicht in Verbindung mit seinem Mentor._

_Dumbledore nickte wissend und wies Snape an sich hinzusetzen._

„_Dann hab ich Narzissa nicht falsch eingeschätzt. Sie liebt ihren Sohn und tut alles um ihn zu schützen." Er lächelte verbittert „Schön das es so was noch in den Todesserkreisen gibt"_

„_Albus, ich werde es nicht tun." _

_Dumbledore lächelte und wieder war dieses väterliche blitzen in seinen Augen._

„_Ich fürchte das werde ich von dir verlangen müssen."_

_Snape stand abrupt auf und lehnte sich mit seinen Händen auf den Schreibtisch._

„_Albus, ich habe mich auf deinen Wunsch hin wieder den Todessern angeschlossen um zu spionieren, ich habe mein Leben aufs Spiel gesetzt, für die gute Seite und ich tat es gern. Ich musste an vielen Schadtaten teilnehmen, musste zusehen wie Menschen qualvoll starben oder gefoltert werden ich verabscheue mich dafür aber es ist meine Pflicht dir und dem Orden zu dienen, zu helfen den dunkeln Lord ein für alle mal zu erledigen, also gab ich mich meinem Schicksal hin" Snapes Augen blitzen gefährlich als er fortfuhr „Aber Das, kannst du nicht von mir verlangen. Sollte ich an dem unbrechbaren Schwur sterben sollte es so sein aber ich werde dich NICHT töten."_

„_Severus, bitte es ist wichtig das du verstehst" Dumbledore stand auf und ging, wie in der ersten Erinnerung, um den Schreibtisch herum und blieb vor Snape stehen „Du darfst nicht sterben, du bist zu wichtig für den Orden und…"_

_Snape unterbrach ihn._

„_Ach und du nicht?" er lachte kalt auf „Albus, du bist der Leiter des Ordens du bist derjenige den der dunkle Lord je fürchtete. Ohne dich wäre der Orden aufgeschmissen und das weist du!"_

„_Nun, vielleicht spiele ich im Orden eine gewisse Rolle" Er wischte diese Tatsache mit einer Handbewegung weg„Aber du bist wichtiger. Wir brauchen deine Informationen, wir müssen wissen was Voldemort vorhat, wie seine Pläne aussehen. Und du bist der Einzige der uns diese Informationen beschaffen kann. Und verstehst du, sollte ich sterben, durch deine Hand, wirst du noch mehr in Voldemorts Gunst stehen. Er wird dir mehr Vertrauen als jedem anderen seiner Diener"_

„_Selbst wenn das eintreffen würde könnte ich die Informationen nicht mehr übermitteln. Albus, wir beide wissen, dass du der Einzige bist, der mir wirklich vertraut, die anderen aus dem Orden dulden mich nur auf deinen Wunsch. Wenn ich dich töte wird mir keiner mehr vertrauen, meine Informationen wären nutzlos"_

„_Wenn es eintreffen sollte wirst du Mittel und Wege finden, Ihnen zu beweisen, dass man dir vertrauen kann."_

„_Was ist mit Harry Potter? Er braucht dich."_

_Dumbledore setzte sich wieder hinter seinen Schreibtisch und legte, in alt bekannter Manier, die Fingerkuppen aufeinander._

„_Gut, dass du auf Harry zu sprechen kommst. Er ist noch ein Grund warum du denn unbrechbaren Schwur nicht brechen solltest."_

_Snape runzelte verständnislos dir Stirn und Dumbledore fuhr fort._

„_Harry ist laut Prophezeiung der einzige der Voldemort vernichten kann. Und ich habe das Gefühl, dass ich da im Weg stehe."_

„_Wie bitte? Du bist der einzige der ihm helfen kann"_

„_Das, Severus, ist genau der Punkt. Harry wird sich immer auf mich verlassen. Aber ich bin alt, meine Reflexe sind nicht mehr dieselben und ich wäre Harry keine große Hilfe, eher eine Belastung. Sollte ich sterben, wohlgemerkt durch deine Hand, denn Draco sollte sein Leben nicht durch einen Mord in Voldemorts Dienst zerstören, wird Harry seine ganze Macht sammeln, seine ganze mentale Kraft und seinen Willen auf Voldemorts Tod projizieren. Er wird durch meinen Tod mächtiger als er je würde sein können wenn ich ihm zur Seite stehe. Und du wirst ihn dabei Unterstützen. Mit deiner Hilfe wird er Voldemort besiegen."_

_Snape lachte spöttisch auf._

„_Ich und Potter helfen? Sollte ich dich töten wird er mich genau so hassen wie den dunklen Lord persönlich. Er wird versuchen mich umzubringen und bestimmt nicht meine Hilfe annehmen."_

„_Oh doch das wird er. Du wirst es schaffen ihn zu überzeugen, dass du nach wie vor dem Orden dienst."_

Wieder verblasste die Erinnerung und eine neue kam zum Vorschein.

_Tiefe Nacht, der Astronomieturm, das dunkle Mal, Todesser, Draco mit erhobenem Zauberstab vor Dumbledore. – Die Nacht in der er starb._

_Die Tür zum Turm schlägt auf und Snape tritt mit schnellen schritten auf Dumbledore zu._

„_Severus…"_

_Da ist es wieder, dieses Flehen, das Harry aufs Neue seine Eingeweide zusammen ziehen lässt. Doch da ist wieder Dumbledores Stimme, doch er spricht nicht - er wendet Leglimentik an._

‚_Severus tu es jetzt. Du musst es tun, ich habe es dir erklärt.'_

‚_Ich kann nicht' antwortete Snape in Gedanken._

‚_Doch du kannst es und du musst. Geh anschließend mit den Todessern sofort runter vom Turm, Harry steht unter dem Tarnumhang, ich habe ihn gelähmt, doch der Fluch wird nach meinem Tod aufgehoben. Tu es jetzt, ich vertraue dir meinen Tod'_

„_Severus bitte…"_

‚_Lebe wohl mein Junge'_

„_AVADA KEDAVRA"_

Die Erinnerung verblasste und es kam keine neue zum Vorschein.

Harry taumelte ein wenig und versuchte seine Gedanken zu sammeln. Das er Dumbledores Tod auf neue sehen musste lag ihm schwer im Magen. Doch es waren die anderen Erinnerungen und die Worte der Leglimentik die ihn zum Nachdenken aufriefen. Es war alles geplant? Snape ist unschuldig? Er stand die ganze Zeit auf der guten Seite?

Doch plötzlich kam ein neuer Gedanke.

„Woher weis ich dass die Erinnerungen nicht gefälscht sind? Ich weis das so was geht, Slughorn hat es mit seiner gemacht."

„In der Tat, es ist möglich seine Erinnerungen zu fälschen und wenn man es richtig macht würde es einem auch nicht auffallen. Jedoch gibt es einen Grund der dir beweist, dass es keine Fälschung ist – man kann in seinen Erinnerungen nur die eigenen Worte verändern oder ausblenden, die der anderen Menschen nicht. Du siehst also, selbst wenn ich meine Worte verändert hätte, sprechen die Worte Dumbledores für sich."

Wieder geriet Harry ins taumeln. Er konnte es einfach nicht glauben.

„Sie sind also nicht… Sie haben also nicht...?" stotterte Harry.

Snape schmunzelte.

„Du brauchst jetzt nicht wieder anfangen mich zu ‚siezen' nach dem du mich die ganze Zeit ‚geduzt' hast." Er machte eine kurze Pause „Und ja, ich bin kein Todesser der treu zu Voldemort steht und nein, ich habe Dumbledore weder verraten noch ihm was vorgemacht. Ich kämpfe gegen Voldemort"

Harry senkte nun seinen Zauberstab, den er die ganze Zeit (selbst während der Erinnerungen) auf Snape gerichtet hatte. Dann wand Harry sich um und senkte seinen Kopf.

„Und wieder bin ich Schuld an einem Mord!" flüsterte er.

„Wovon redest du?" Snape klang verwirrt.

Abrupt wand Harry sich wieder um und blickte Snape mit traurigen aber doch auch wütenden Augen an. Die Wut war auf sich beschränkt.

„Ständig sterben Menschen wegen mir. Meine Eltern, Cedric, Sirius und nun auch Dumbledore starben nur aus einem Grund, weil Voldemort mich haben will, mich töten will."

Snape machte einen kleinen schritt auf Harry zu.

„Da du weist wie gern ich dir irgendwelche Schuld zu schiebe wirst du hoffentlich meine nächsten Worte glauben." Er blickte Harry tief in die Augen „Dich trägt überhaupt keine Schuld. Wie Dumbledore es einmal zu mir gesagt hat: Voldemort ist der einzige dem die Schuld an all den Morden gebührt. Du kannst da rein gar nichts dafür, du hast dir dieses Leben als der ‚Auserwählte' ja nicht ausgesucht."

Harry blickte ungläubig und mit gerunzelter Stirn Snape an und dieser, der ahnte was Harry bewegte fuhr fort.

„Ja, ja ich weis wie oft ich die vorgehalten habe das du das Leben im Ruhm geniest. Aber auch ich habe mich nach Dumbledore tot verändert und meine Denkensweise überdacht. Naja jedenfalls…" er machte eine wegwischende Handbewegung „.. trägt dich wirklich keine Schuld und schon gar nicht an Dumbledores Tod. Wäre er nicht gestorben, auch das ist mir jetzt klar, wäre er spätestens im Kampf gegen Voldemort gefallen und du mit ihm. Er war alt und seine Reflexe waren wirklich nicht mehr die alten."

Harry konnte es sich nicht erklären aber aus irgendeinem Grund trösteten ihn Snapes Worte mehr als es je die von Hermine, Ron, Lupin oder sonst wem getan haben. Wahrscheinlich lag es daran, dass Sanpe ihn nicht mochte und er deshalb nicht das Gefühl hatte als wolle er nur sein bestes.

Harry nickte.

„Gut, dann sollten wir jetzt diesen verdammten Hokrux zerstören."

Harry nickte erneut und wollte auf den Kelch zu gehen aber Snape hielt ihn am Arm zurück.

„Das wäre nicht sonderlich klug. Um die Einbuchtung liegt ein Bann. Dieser würde dich töten wenn du ihm zu nahe kommst."

„Und jetzt? Wie kommen wir an ihn ran?" Harry bemerkte nicht einmal das er ‚wir' sagte.

„Bevor du reingeplatzt kamst war ich dabei den Bann zu lösen. Am besten ich fahre damit fort."

Harry nickte aufs Neue Stumm und trat ein paar Schritte zurück.

Snape erhob den Zauberstab und wieder erleuchtete das blaue, unheimliche Licht aus ihm und er begann unverständliche Worte zu murmeln.

Dieses Szenario zog sich an die 10 Minuten hin, bis… das blaue Licht veränderte sich, es wurde heller und schimmerte dann schließlich golden. Der Kelch erhob sich aus der Einbuchtung und schwebte auf den Boden.

„Ich denke jetzt lässt er sich zerstören." Sagte Snape und wischte sich den Schweiß von der Stirn.

Harry wusste nicht warum er es tat aber er stellte sich neben Snape und fragte „Zusammen?".

Snape schien geschockt nickte aber.

Sie stellten sich Schulter an Schulter und brüllten gleichzeitig „BOMBARDA". (A/N: Ja, ja ich weis ziemlich unspektakulär.)

Der Kelch zerbarste und es trat auch keine Gegenwehr auf, wie beim Slytherin-Medaillon. Die Überreste des Kelches lagen völlig ungefährlich verstreut auf dem Steinboden.

Snape, sichtlich erschöpft durch die Aufhebung des Bannes, glitt an der Wand nach unten und setzte sich. Harry, der Snape zwar immer noch nicht ausstehen konnte aber ihm nun endlich vertraute so wie Dumbledore ihm vertraut hatte, glitt neben ihn.

„Ich weis, dir wird es nicht gefallen, schließlich würde es deinem Vater auch nicht aber ich werde dir von nun an helfen. Wie Dumbledore es geplant hatte."

Harry stöhnte auf. _Wann wird er endlich kapieren das ich nicht mein Vater bin._

„Irgendwann Harry, irgendwann werde selbst ich es einsehen. Und jetzt sollten wir daran Arbeiten endlich deinen Geist zu verschließen."

-Ende-


End file.
